Trójkąt (Triangles)
by Kawaii Sparkles
Summary: High School AU: Alfred and Feliks both like Toris but who will confess first and who will Toris choose (will he choose anyone?) And what does Arthur have to say about it? PolLiet, USUK and AmeLiet.
1. Introduction

Alfred sat down at his desk, surprised at being so early. He looked around the room to see who he could chat with, at that moment Arthur walked in with a half drank flask of tea. His blonde hair was standing up in tufts and his large eyebrows were furrowed. Alfred thought it was best to talk to him after he had finished his tea, Arthur was _not _a morning person. Alfred turned to Kiku who was busy trying wake up Heracules, who was sleeping with a cat on his head. Alfred vaguely wondered how the Greek got away with bringing cats to school everyday but he didn't really care. His attention was drawn to other side of the classroom by a loud outburst from an angry Italian, something about his brother and potato? Alfred shrugged and turned back to the front.

" You totally have to come shopping with me. It's like, a totally cute boutique _and _it has tops with sparkles... _sparkles!_"

Alfred looked up to see the rather feminine Polish boy, he had shoulder length blonde hair, held back with shiny pink clip. He was wearing a standard school jumper that was too long on the arms. Alfred didn't really care about the Pole, he cared about the shy, stuttering Lithuanian behind him.

Toris stuttered, he knew Feliks would get mad if he bailed on him, but Ivan was scary as hell and if he told the Russian 'no' things would not end well for him. Toris mumbled as Feliks kept rambling on but as soon as he heard the name 'Ivan' come from Toris' mouth the blonde span round his eyes narrowing. He began to question Toris, but was cut of by the bell, _Ačiū Dievui, _the brunette thought. He could _not_ handle the Feliks lecturing him. They sat down as the teacher entered.

"_Va bene, ascolta bene tutti" _Mr Vargas, the peppy, Italian man, entered the room, gathering the classes attention. "Today all the classes will be having seat changes," Mr Vargas paused to let the cheers and hoots die down and continued, " I don't really care so I'm gonna pull names out hat... yeah, just sit in the order"

By the time all the students were seated Mr Vargas wished he put some sort of plan into the seat change because somehow Gilbert, Francis and Antonio ended up next to each other. The boys were the infamous 'Bad Touch Trio' who were notorious for their pranks and trouble-making. Thankfully right now they were only flicking bits of rubber at Arthur and stopped pretty fast when he gave them a death glare.

For a few minutes everyone settled into their new seats. Feliks was sat next to the swearing Italian who was glaring at the blonde German guy, muttering something about potatoes again. Toris was sat next to Ravis, a Latvian boy who must have skipped a few years because he was younger that everyone else, but he and Toris were pretty friendly. Alfred was glowering out the window, he usually liked window seats but not when was sitting next the creepy Russian, Ivan.

The bell went and the class scraped back their chairs to their first period class, which was science.

* * *

_I hope the translations are right, I used Google translate, if their wrong let me know. *onward*_

_Lithuanian: __Ačiū Dievui_- Thank God

_Italian: __Va bene, ascolta bene tutti- All right, listen up everyone _

_This is my first FanFic so it would be greatly appreciated if you comment and give some criticism (please be gentle) Also is AmeLiet weird? I really wanted a Liet pair so I could have a triangle with Poland and that was a pair on the wiki T_T Anyway... t__hanks so much for reading :)_

_* Kawaii Sparkles *_


	2. Science Seat Change

_This is chapter 2, it's much longer than the last one, it was really just a starter chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or it's Character's. Cover picture found on Google, I don't own it!_

* * *

Feliks readjusted his clip and flung his satchel over his shoulder, slowly walking out the classroom. Toris had said something about Ivan, and the Russian student was known for beating up the weaker students, which was, undeniably, Toris. Feliks continued to worry about his friend and plotting on how to keep him away from Ivan. _I can't let his pretty face get smashed. _Feliks looked up sharply, had he just thought that? _Well it is a cute face, it would be shame if it was bruised by Ivan. _

Feliks thoughts were cut off when he entered his classroom. All the desks were being set up in groups of four, there was 8 desks, placed at angles to each other. The science teacher, Miss Taison, stood up from her desk at the front and began to list off the new seats for everyone in the class. Feliks looked up and began to listen for name, "Table 2; Antonio,Gilbert,Feliks, Francis," _Bz____d_ury! I'm with the Bad Touch Trio, I'm so screwed, Cholera! Feliks walked over to the table dejectedly, with the trio grinning at him, all ready deciding what pranks to use on him. Feliks listened out for Toris' name to see who would be sitting with, " Table 6; Alfred, Ravis, Toris and Peter" Feliks smiled, he knew Toris got along with Ravis and was friendly with Alfred as well.

Once Miss Taison started the lesson, she left the room and Feliks found himself being hit with pellets of paper by Gilbert. Antonio was leaning back in his chair and trying to talk to Lovino, who was cussing at Ludwig, saying he was too close to 'Feli'. Francis was trying to get Arthur to sit on his lap, was smacked and pouted as Arthur turned back to his table, which consisted of Lukas, Vlad and Mathias.

Feliks looked over to Toris and snorted as the Lithuanian was actually doing the assigned work, _what a total teachers-pet. Aww look at him concentrating. takie słodkie. _Whait, what? Did Feliks just think Toris was cute? This was worrying. Yes, Toris _was _cute but _Feliks _shouldn't be thinking it. Looking back down at his book,Feliks tried to stop the blush on his cheeks.

* * *

Toris walked into the science classroom to see all the tables being moved. They were in groups of four and Toris vaguely wondered who he would be sitting with, he hoped he could sit with Eduard, because he lived with him and Ravis once. He had also lived Alfred Jones for while and he was pretty nice, but Alfred was quite popular and they didn't speak much. "Table 6; Alfred, Ravis, Toris and Peter" Toris smiled, he was sitting with Alfred and Ravis. Peter was rather happy about the arrangement too, because he bounded up to Ravis and grabbed his arm, going on about how they were getting to sit together. Toris smirked at the blush on the Latvians face.

The teacher started the lesson and promptly left, leaving the class doing what ever they wanted. Toris frowned and got on with work, he couldn't slack off if he wanted a good grade. After five minuets Toris looked up to see Alfred smirking at him. " What?"

"I can't believe your actually doing the assignment" Toris frowned at the American.

"If I don't do the work then I won't get a good grade and you would know how it matters for me get good grades."

Alfred's face fell it bit, and answered seriously, "Yes, I know it important it is for you but if you work to hard you'll get stressed and sick and won't be good, seriously."

Toris smiled at Alfred's attempt to make him feel better, then looked back down to his work.

* * *

Arthur walked with Alfred to their first period class, he felt sorry for Alfred, having to sit next Ivan was shame, the Russian was scary enough but Arthur could see his creepy sister glaring at Alfred, he was looking out the window so he didn't see her but she looked ready to throw a knife at him.

Arthur hoped that in the next class, science, he could sit net to Alfred, really he didn't care who he was next to as long as he was away from that French pervert. He shivered thinking about the god-awful things the frog had done.

Once he had got into class he was very pleased to see he was at a table with Lukas and Vlad, two boys who were in the Magic Club with him. He was not pleased to find that Francis was behind him and as soon as the teacher left, the frog was trying to get Arthur on his lap. He whacked Francis over the head and turned back to the table.

Arthur turned to look for his annoying brother and found him at a table with Alfred. Peter was sitting quite close to that Ravis kid, he had also acted really excited when they getting to sit together. Arthur smirked, did little Peter have a boyfriend.

Alfred was smiling and talking to Toris. If he remembered right Toris was a boy who moved round the area after his parents died and had lived with Alfred for a while as their mothers had been close. Arthur was pretty sure the boy now lived alone in a small apartment that he bought from money in his parents will. Most of the school knew about Toris, at the time it had been huge gossip, it had been around a year since then.

Arthur looked back to his table where Lukas was complaining to Mathias about his brother Emil being too close to an exchange student from Hong Kong. Arthur looked to Table 8 where Li Xiao and Emil were sitting with Mei and Heracules, who was sleeping. The Greek boy woke up, knocking a tabby cat of his head as Miss Taison returned. The class was quiet for about five minutes then exploded with sound again as the bell went.

Arthur caught up with Alfred as he was leaving the class, and they walked to their next class with the Brit complaining about Francis and Alfred laughing at the French boy's antics.

* * *

_Translation's_

_Polish: __Bz____d_ury- crap 

_ Cholera- damn it_

_ takie słodkie- so cute_

_Thank You for Reading_

_* Kawaii Sparkles *_


	3. After School

The last bell rang and Toris waited for Feliks at the door, the blonde bounced up to him "Are we still for on this afternoon?" Toris couldn't say no his friend smiling face and Ivan had gone to spend time with Eduard, so he _was_ free. "Was it that shop you wanted to go to?" Feliks nodded furiously and they walked to their lockers, which were conveniently next to each other. Once they dropped of their books Toris by his friend and dragged out the school. At the gates Feliks stopped and rummaged through his pockets, producing a sparkly phone. "How long are you like, staying out tonight?" Toris didn't want to be wandering round the town for ages, "Do you want to come over to mine?" Feliks smiled and pounded on the keys of phone, his phone _pinged_ after a moment. Feliks looked up smirking, "Can I stay over?" Toris shrugged and smiled as Feliks typed a reply.

They stopped by Feliks house so he could pick up a few things and took as bus to the town. The blonde practically ran to the shop while Toris walked slowly behind him. The Polish boy was almost a complete opposite to the Lithuanian one, but that probably why they got on so well.

They had both moved to England around about the same time when they were six and neither knew very much English. Since they couldn't speak much English they kept to themselves, untill someone realised that Feliks could speak Lithuanian and within the week they were best friends and it hadn't changed in the ten years they knew each other. Feliks had even stayed by Toris when his parents had died and he had stayed with Polish family the longest. He then stayed with cousins for a few weeks and the Jones' for a while until he turned sixteen and bought a small apartment. Feliks and his family still insisted that he ate one meal week with them.

Feliks grabbed his arm, snapping Toris out of his thoughts, he held up a bag and smiled, "I'm done, do you want to like, go get something to eat?" Toris' stomach growled and they walked to the nearest fast-food restraunt.

Toris sat down in the booth opposite from Feliks and the blonde fired into a story complaining about the Bad Touch Trio he had to sit with in Science, then about he swearing Italian he had sat with in Regi. Toris just nodded and agreed with every thing the Polish boy said. Feliks only shut up when their food arrived and he was too busy eating, "Do you want to rent a movie tonight?" he said after swallowing.

The boys finished their food and walked back to Toris' apartment. It was small with a bedroom, a bathroom and a joint livingroom and kitchen, but it was only Toris so he didn't need much and the rent was low.

Toris unlocked the door and Feliks bounded in, making himself at home. He flung his things in the bedroom and walked into the kitchen popping a can of coke. Toris sat down on his couch and flicked through the TV guide to see what was on. The blonde boy dropped to the sofa and handed Toris his can. Feliks jumped up seeing Mamma Mia and split the drink all over Toris. He sighed and stood up and peeled his soaking shirt as he walked to his bedroom, he may as well get changed now. Toris didn't notice Feliks sitting silently, his cheeks pinkening.

* * *

_This took me a while to write, the only way I got it done becuase I got a free period in DET on the laptops... and I didn't work on my sript in Script Writting. Oh well cuase now it's up :)_

_The second part of this should be up pretty soon. I get ideas quikly. I aslo keep writtting stuff at school. =_=_

_Thank You for Reading_

_* Kawaii Sparkles *_


	4. Attack of the Kissing-Sticks

_**UPDATE: **(12th July 2014) I will be leaving to go to France on the 17th and have will no internet access, but I will still write then type up and submit when I get back home. So everything will be updated at once!_

* * *

Feliks woke up with a strip of light blinding him through the open curtains. Blinking and leaning back Feliks found himself on an extremely comfy pillow, he closed his eyes and leaned into the warmth. That was, until he realised that he was sleeping on Toris' lap and Toris was upright sleeping against the arm of the sofa. Flushing with colour Feliks sat up in an instant and the sudden movement woke Toris.

"Huh? Oh, Morning Feliks. I guess we fell asleep watching TV again." Feliks willed the blush to die down as he scooted to the other side of the sofa. Toris stood up and stretched, walking to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Feliks sighed and followed Toris. "I'm going to take a shower so don't, like, burn my toast." _Ah, the wonderful personality of Feliks in the morning. _Toris turned down the heat on the toaster.

After cleaning and dressing Feliks turned bright eyed and bushy tailed, in other words he smiled at Toris and ate his slightly blackened toast without complaint.

* * *

"Uh... I'm busy today so don't get into to much trouble." The teacher then left. Alfred turned to Arthur, who shrugged.

"So... free period?" The class shifted into their friend groups, thankful for having an _extremely_ lax teacher and getting away with pretty much anything.

Feliks pulled out a make-up bag and began to paint his nails, Eduard started on his homework, Elizaveta and Kiku were talking about what Toris really wished he couldn't hear and was turning redder by the minute, while Francis was trying to grope Arthur. Alfred's attention was focused on Toris' blushing face and remembering the time that he lived with him.

Despite the unfortunate events that had caused him to live with him, Alfred had honestly enjoyed living with Toris. They had always been close due to the relationship that their parents had but Alfred genuinely like the Lithuanian. Sadly their friends groups were completely different and didn't speak much. Anyway Toris was always hanging out with the cross-dresser... didn't he find that creepy? and Feliks always spoke like a valley girl and seemed to have a really snooty personality... No of course Alfred wasn't jealous of Feliks for being closer to Toris than he was... of course not.

Feeling a little hungry Kiku began to rummage through his bag, looking for a snack. He found several boxes of Pocky **(they're like biscuit sticks(maybe pretzels) that are three quarters covered in chocolate (sometimes strawberry or banana) That are really good. They're the same as Mikado (that's what I get in Britain) if you've heard of that '_') **and opened a packet, offering some to Elizaveta.

"Hey Kiku, is that pocky?" Alfred had come over. "Uh, yeah it is... would you like some?" "Oh, please. I've always wanted to try some." Alfred said taking a chocolate covered stick and munching away.

Elizaveta eyed Alfred. "Alfred did you like that?" "Huh? Yeah, it's delicious!" Elizaveta already had a plan devised.

"Is that like, pocky? Is okay if I try some?" Feliks took a stick from the outstretched box. Toris was standing a little behind her.

"Uum... Kiku could I try some too?" Toris asked timidly. '_I can still work on USUK... but this is the best chance for PolLiet' _thought Elizaveta. She grabbed the box of pocky and threw it in her bag. "Sorry Toris, there's none left... but I'm sure Feliks will share with you~." Feliks was _not _going muck up what ever Elizaveta was planning... that wouldn't be good for his health. He held out the chocolate covered stick.

"Oh no~ Feliks darling, like this~" She took the pocky and placed an edge in Feliks mouth and moved Toris to take other side. "Tehe~ Now you can share~" Elizaveta discreetly kicked Kiku, who took out his phone and turned on the camera.

Toris and Feliks slowly nibbled along the stick, knowing they couldn't stop, Elizaveta was sitting on the table with sweet glare and if they broke away they would probably feel the wrath of a frying pan.

Alfred gaped at Toris, _completely_ not wishing he was in Feliks place... actually maybe not because he would be being threatened by Elizaveta... '_This is why a yaoi obsessive should _not_ be allowed to roam a school with an extremely high male population and an other yaoi fan... who is actually Japanese and can supply her with the real damn stuff._'

Toris and Feliks reached the centre and stopped, but a blurry image of Elizaveta weilding a frying pan etched into their minds and they pushed forwards, lips touching and held for a second _'please Elizaveta let this be enough for you' _and broke away bright red.

Despite knowing they being mentally threatened and forced under all terms of the meaning Alfred was _still _jealous of Feliks, wait... did that mean he wanted to kiss Toris?

"Hey Lizzie got anymore of the kiss-sticks? I want one!" Surprisingly Gilbert was standing up, holding on to a blonde boy. Confirming the boy Gilbert was holding was indeed male Elizaveta happily handed over the pocky, camera ready.

Gilbert placed the sweet in the blonde's mouth and began to chew and in ten seconds they had moved to a corner of the room to continue kissing.

"Lovi~ I want to do that!"

"No way in hell, tomato-idiot"

"But you love tomatoes! That's why you should do it~"

Elizaveta materialised next to Antonio and Lovino, "Yes _Lovi~ _I think you should try the Pocky Game. You might enjoy it~" Knowing now that he had no escape Lovino grabbed the pocky and stuck it in his mouth. Somehow he still managed to end up happily making out with Antonio in a corner.

* * *

After some time of the class being unusually quiet Arthur looked up from his book and looked around the room. He found himself rather shocked to see half the class making out and the other half watching, bright red and envious. For some reason there were about four half full boxes of pocky lying around the room.

Afraid to know the answer to what the hell was happening in the classroom Arthur returned to his book and blushed, thinking about where Alfred was and if there was ever chance if him being able to kiss him like Gilbert was kissing some blonde boy in a corner.

* * *

_I have been wanting to write that chapter since I thought up the idea for this._

_I was in Anime Republic which is an anime shop in Edinburgh and it sold original Japanese pocky and I begged my mum to buy for me... God, it's good... anyway that's how I got the idea for this. I felt it would come out more natural if Hungary was threatening them... '_' _

_I had to add the bit with England at the end; "Oh... everyone's kissing... oh well, back to Sherlock Holmes" :D_

_Thanks for reading and please review :)_

_* Kawaii Sparkles *_


End file.
